All About The Blacks!
by ReadingStar
Summary: Chapter 1- Walburga reflecting/ Chapter 2- "Almost everyone at Hogwarts believed that he, Orion black, had used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius." Orion tries to find out why everyone believes he used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius. (Unrelated fics)
1. After They All Left

******Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 970ish words, excluding A/Ns

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J. K. Rowling.  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_**

**_Character given- Walburga Black_**

* * *

After Sirius' imprisonment, Walburga was left all alone at Grimauld Place. She spent a lot of her time, alone, reflecting on her life. Though, mainly, she thought about her children- Regulus and Sirius Black.

She recalled finding out that Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, through a letter, from Narcissa, one of her nieces. He had always been a pain in the neck, but being sorted into Gryffindor, that was an insult to the Black family. Narcissa's letter read:

"Lastly-" she had written towards the end of her letter, "-I am not sure if Sirius has already written to you, but he was sorted into Gryffindor. Pardon my use of language, but I for one had not expected it at all.

Of course, as his older cousin, I did tell him that I was disappointed. Unfortunately, he felt pretty glad to be in Gryffindor. I am also sorry to say that he has befriended Potter (the blood-traitors son).

Hope you, Uncle Orion, and Regulus are well.

Your niece

Narcissa"

She had sent him a Howler as soon as she had read about the sorting. The Howler included things like "-DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE BLACK FAMILY-" "-INTERACTING WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS-" "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING WE TAUGHT YOU?" and many other things that she had hoped would make him feel that being sorted into Gryffindor was not something to be proud of. Her "plan" did not work.

Sirius had replied soon after, saying that he was glad to be a Gryffindor and that "change is good," as he had written.

Sirius had also mentioned the fact that he had already made some good friends and was happy. He had also asked about Regulus, and how his younger brother was.

After reading the letter, Walburga and Orion decided that Sirius might have been having a bad influence on Regulus.

So, they made Regulus spend more time with Bellatrix and Druella (her cousin), learning about the history of the Noble family of Black

* * *

Walburga had gone to pick Sirius up from the station, at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. "Filled with filthy mudbloods," she had muttered, as he walked towards her.

She clearly remembered seeing the Potters waving towards her son, and asking him: "Are those blood-traitors waving at you?" only to notice that Sirius was waving back.

Angrily, she had apparated Sirius back home, where she had given Sirius a lecture on how he had to hang out with the right sort - the purebloods.

* * *

After his lessons, during Sirius' school months, Regulus became the perfect son.

At Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin. (As she and Orion had been delighted to here). He too had been sent a letter from her, only this one included "Well done-" "-honor to the Black family-" "keep the Black family name up, unlike your brother-" and other things that a proud mother would send to her son.

She was also glad that Regulus had made the right choices in life, from the start, unlike her older son- Sirius.

'Regulus is joining the Dark Lord," she had announced during supper one evening (in the first evening of the holidays after Regulus' 5th year at Hogwarts).

"I assume so is Sirius," Orion had said, after telling Regulus how proud he was.

"No," Sirius had replied bluntly, playing with his food.

"Though, you will be aiming to get rid of those filthy muggles, right?" she asked him, even though she already knew his answer:

"No," he had answered again. "I will most probably be joining The Order of the Phoenix, a group that fights against Voldemort."

She had slapped him immediately. "How dare you. How dare you speak his name. How dare you fight against someone who is doing the noble work of ridding us of mudbloods. You will be joining the Dark Lord, Sirius. You will do as we say. You will not going to follow in your cousins footsteps and become a blood-traitor as well," she had said, glaring at him.

"You mean Andromeda? She's my favorite cousin," Sirius had replied, getting up. "I'll be in my room, writing to James," he had added. She still felt sure he knew that saying that would annoy them.

For the next few weeks, she and Orion had ignored Sirius. They had hoped that Sirius would change his mind about joining the Dark Lord, but he had remained obstinate.

A month into the holidays, he had gone to stay with the Potters, like he always did. He didn't return until a week before school.

Once he returned, Walburga went into Sirius' room, something she rarely did. "Your father and I have decided that you will have to become a Death Eater," she said quietly. "We hoped that by letting you do what you wanted, you would listen to us, you would remember all that we had taught you. Especially about purebloods, and blood-traitors." She paused.

"You will join the Dark Lord immediately after your seventh year at Hogwarts ends. You shall help him in his noble work of ridding the world of mudbloods."

He had argued, and Orion had joined the argument, resulting himself husband using the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius. Her son had run away the next day, to live with the Potters, she had guessed. He never came back, and never contacted them again. Walburga didn't attempt to contact him either.

Now, Orion and Regulus were gone. Dead. Sirius- who had ended up killing thirteen muggles- was in Azkaban, and could be thought of as dead as well.

She was alone. Completely alone. Orion's portrait was never completed. And though Walburga did not want to accept it, the very same Dark Lord who she had wanted her sons to join, had destroyed her family.

* * *

**My Round 4 entry, I think you can tell that it was a bit rushed, and there are words randomLyon added in some places, because I was struggling to get it this long.**

**I would never have finished it without Power of a Pen. **

**And thanks to everyone who has read my fic till here :) Don't forget to review! (Though its not that good)**


	2. The Unsolved Mystery of Crucio

**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 8, Orion Black.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1,212 words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

Orion paced by the fireplace, his mind racing. According to Regulus' letter, almost everyone at Hogwarts believed that he, Orion black, had used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius.

He knew that he and Walburga hadn't used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius, though she had threatened to.

So then why did everyone at Hogwarts believe that he had? How had the rumour started, why had it been started?

* * *

You, the reader just like Orion must be wondering who spread the rumour? Let me take you a few months back:

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. "What a surprise. Are you okay?" James added, seeing Sirius' depressed expression.

"They asked me to join him."

"And you agreed?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "They…

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Sirius whispered. "I left and…"

"You can stay with me," James said, picking up Sirius' belongings.

* * *

It seemed unlikely that Sirius had spread the rumour, but who other than Sirius might have spread it? Orion wondered while pacing. Maybe one of his friends had spread it…no, it seemed unlikely.

But then, there was Regulus' letter he thought, pausing once again. Slowly he reached for his pocket and pulled out the letter Regulus had sent him, his eyes going straight to the part about the rumour.

"Father, I wanted to ask you something. At Hogwarts, there is a…a rumour that you used the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius just before he left to stay with the Potters. Is this true? I mean…you know what the rumours at Hogwarts are and I didn't think that it would be true…"

"Of course it's not true," Orion had replied immediately via letter. How could Regulus even believe that it was true? True, he had only arrived when Sirius was leaving, and had only seen an angry Sirius leave the house…but still.

Once again he resumed pacing, the question of who had spread the rumour replaying in his mind.

* * *

"What happened to Sirius?" Remus asked James on the first day back at Hogwarts.

"He didn't want to talk about it," James said, glancing at Sirius. "All I know is that it was something really bad. Probably something that his mother or father did."

"I hope he gets over whatever happened soon. I hate seeing him like this," Remus said with a sigh.

"Me too," James replied.

* * *

Supposing it was Sirius, why would he even do such a thing? He and Sirius had always been close to each other Orion thought.

Didn't Sirius remember all the fun they had had together before Sirius had gone to Hogwarts?

So then, maybe it wasn't Sirius. A voice spoke in Orion's head. But who else would want to spread a rumour about him using the Cruciatus Curse?

Still, Sirius wouldn't spread a rumour about him. Orion was sure of it. There must be another reason, he thought to himself. Something that he had overlooked.

* * *

"What happened to Sirius?" Peter asked Remus during breakfast the next day.

"He wouldn't say, but it was something his mother or father did…" Remus replied.

"Pity, are those cauldron cakes?"

"Yes," Remus said. "You can have them, but remember to talk to Sirius if you can."

"Sure," Peter replied.

"Hey Peter!" Lily said, "Sirius looks ill, what happened to him?"

"His father did something," Peter replied through mouthfuls.

"His father?" Lily said.

Peter shrugged. "Apparently it was something really bad."

"Poor Sirius," Lily said, walking away.

Maybe, he thought. Maybe it was because I was the one who told him that Regulus had joined, Orion thought.

Wouldn't that be enough to make Sirius angry? The answer was obvious: no. Sirius was not very easily angered.

Still thinking, he stared into the fire. Right above it, on the mantelpiece sat a picture of him and Sirius laughing. Things had been so different then, Orion thought sadly.

"Merlin, Sirius looks depressed," Marlene, said sipping her Pumpkin Juice.

"Apparently his father did something really bad to him," Lily replied.

"Like Crucio bad?" Alice asked, remembering Frank's experience with the curse.

"Possibly, after all his family is all Dark," Lily said, waving at Greta, one of the Hufflepuffs in their year.

... *** ...

"Did you know that apparently Sirius Black's father used the Cruciatus Curse on him?" Greta told her fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Really?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yeah, I heard Lily talking about it."

"Wicked!"

So like a game of Chinese whispers, the rumour that Orion Black had used the Cruciatus curse on Sirius passed through the school until Regulus heard about it and told Orion.

Why was Sirius angry? Because he hadn't been able to accept that Regulus had joined The Dark Lord of his own (free) will.

* * *

Your final part of the mystery, which probably fills up all the gaps for you, the reader is what actually happened!

Orion could clearly remember the day Sirius left:

"Sirius, Orion your father (this is just me being picky, but I imagine Walburga would have referred to her husband as your father when talking about him to Sirius.) and I were thinking that you should join the Dark Lord," Sirius glanced at Orion, who avoided his sons eye.

"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asked icily. Orion looked at Sirius with an expression that said listen to her; she's already in a very bad mood.

"You don't have a choice," Walburga replied. "Your father and I made the choice for you."

"I don't care," Sirius replied.

"HOW DARE YOU," Walburga shouted. "FIRST YOU GET SORTED INTO GRIFFINDOR AND ASSOCIATE OUT associate, maybe? Hang out seems a tad informal and incongruent with the rest of her speech, but again, I'm just being picky…WITH BLOOD-TRAITIRS, HALF-BREEDS AND MUDBLOODS, AND NOW YOU DON'T JOIN THE DARK LORD."

Sirius remained silent. Orion hated the silence, and judging by Walburga's next statement, she hated it top.

"So, will you join him?" Walburga asked impatiently.

Orion knew the answer before Sirius could say it: "No."

"Walburga," Orion began.

"OH NO," she yelled at him. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPENT TIME WITH SIRIUS. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID NOT BRING HIM UP PROPERLY. SO YOU SHALL PUNISH HIM."

"You know what?" Sirius said. "I can't stand you anymore. I am leaving tight now. Goodbye."

"So you won't follow Regulus' and become a Death Eater?"

Sirius froze. "You forced him to join," Sirius said.

"No, he joined of his own accord," Orion said quietly, knowing that Walburga had pressured Regulus into joining by hinting that she would love him more if he did. But, he still wanted Sirius to join The Dark Lord, and one small lie wouldn't really matter.

Orion watched Sirius walk out of the door a few seconds later, his trunk and wand in his hand. "Goodbye, father," Sirius said, completely ignoring his mother.

Orion watched Sirius exit the house while Walburga walked out of the room angrily. Barely a minute passed and Regulus entered the house.

"What happened to Sirius? He was glaring at me really angrily."

"We asked him to join the Dark Lord," Orion said.

Regulus nodded knowingly, despite the fact that he didn't know the whole story.

So reader, now you know more than the characters themselves, and I'm sorry to say that the mystery shall probably never be solved.

* * *

**This fic originated from a discussion between my Dad and I about what I could write on Orion Black. This is the second time he has given me inspiration. Hence, it is dedicated to him :)**

**Thanks to loveislouder94 for Betaing, and to you the reader for reading!**

**Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
